The Fight for a Family
by Roxannaaaax
Summary: Pre-S2E8. Sequel to 'An Ex in Eighty Two'. After a beautiful wedding, Gene and Alex Hunt have the perfect family life with their two young children, but when Jack Drake breaks out of prison, it seems everything is to fight for once again.
1. The Baby

**A/N: Hi again!!!! :D Righty-ho, this is the sequel to my story 'An Ex in Eighty Two', and if you haven't read that then I highly recommend you do otherwise parts of this story will be confusing (: hopefully you guys will enjoy it! Roxannaaaax **

"Aaaarrrgghhhh!" Alex Hunt screamed, her vocal chords threatening to explode. Panting and huffing ridiculously, the pain seared through her body once more. "URGHHH!"

"That's it, Mrs Hunt, you're doing absolutely brilliantly," the midwife said calmly, seemingly unaware of Alex's pain. "The baby's nearly on its way, you just need to –"

"Gene," Alex whimpered, "Get Gene…I need him…"

"Mrs Hunt –"

"JUST GET ME MY HUSBAND!"

The midwife scuttled out of the room, nodding, and found a pale man sitting on a chair, hands covering his ears. Gene Hunt looked up.

"Is it –?"

"Nearly, Mr Hunt, but your wife's calling for you. She wants you there."

Gene leapt to his feet and was in the room in seconds. Grabbing hold of Alex's hand, he felt his emotions surface.

"C'mon sweetheart, yer doin' so well…"

"It hurts, Gene," Alex whimpered, "please, make it stop – aaaaarrrrgggghhhhh!"

Alex squeezed Gene's hand so tightly that it almost hurt him.

"It's crowning!" another midwife shouted out. "Come on Mrs Hunt; PUSH! PUSH!"

"Oh bloody hell," Gene panicked, feeling completely out of his depth. Normally he was all for Alex moaning and groaning beneath him, but this was just taking things a step too far…

----

When things had become too much, Gene had had to leave Alex with the midwives moaning and screaming. Hospitals were never really Gene's thing. Ever since he had to have stitches as a kid when his dad pushed him down the stairs, he had never taken to the place. The minutes ticked on by and felt like hours; all Gene wanted to do was to see his wife, to see his child…his son or his daughter…

A small smile tugged at Gene's mouth as he recalled the afternoon spent five months ago deciding on baby names. They had just come back from their honeymoon after a beautiful wedding that took place three months after Alex announced to Gene was she pregnant, and now they were focussing on the baby and the joys of being newlyweds. Choosing the baby names had been a fun, tiring, stressful and argumentative afternoon, but it did end in one of the best kisses Gene and Alex had ever shared together.

Gene leant backwards into the wall, the happy memory taking over…

"_Gene," Alex pondered, flicking through the pages in the baby names book, "what about Caroline for a girl? That's a nice name –"_

"_I am not cursing our daughter with the same name as that Caroline Price," Gene decided forcefully._

"_It was my mother's name," Alex snapped. Gene sighed._

"_Fine. How about Caroline for the middle name? I can live with that."_

_Alex stroked his arm. "You know, I don't mind if you want to name our daughter after your mother, Gene."_

_Gene snorted. "My mother was called Gladys, Bolly, and if you think we're calling our little girl bloody Gladys you've got another thing coming!"_

_Alex laughed out loud. "Okay, okay. What if it's a boy though? We could…we could call him Sam?"_

_Gene visibly stiffened. "S'nice of you, Bolls," he mumbled, "but I wouldn't want my lad bein' called Sam. It would just bring back the memories. But…but once again, Sam for the middle name wouldn't be too bad."_

_Alex nodded in understanding. "Well my love, we've got the middle names sorted. Any chance of the poor darlings getting first names?"_

_Gene smiled, thinking. "I want somethin' pretty if it's a girl," Gene said finally, "because I know she's goin' ter be pretty. Especially if the prettiest woman on Earth's her mother."_

_Alex kissed him lightly. "Turning into a right old softie, aren't you," she teased him._

"_Only for you," Gene winked, "still a miserable bastard for the boys at CID."_

"_That's my Gene," Alex giggled, flicking through the book some more. "Ooh, I like this one. Melanie."_

"_Melanie," Gene repeated, frowning, "s'nice…but maybe if we name her somethin' a bit different ter yer usual…how about Melody?"_

"_Oh Gene, I love it," Alex beamed. "Melody Caroline Hunt…it's perfect. And…could we name a boy something beginning with 'M' too? Only…" Alex swallowed, "my other daughter…she lives with her godfather…her name was Molly. I'd like it if I could still remember part of her through this baby."_

_Gene squeezed her shoulders lightly. "Of course, love." He sighed, thinking and then smirking. "How about Mickey Mouse?"_

_Alex laughed out loud and slapped him playfully. "I don't think so…though I quite like Michael."_

_Gene wrinkled his nose. "Nah. Imagine 'im getting nicknamed Mike…now try sayin' his name and surname pretty damn fast, Bolls."_

"_Mike Hunt, Mike Hunt, Mike Hunt," Alex frowned, suddenly realising and erupting into a beautiful, sunny laugh. "Okay, I get you. What about…Max?"_

"_Max. Max. Maxy boy. Maxy. Yeah. I like Maxy."_

"_Maxy Samuel Hunt," Alex beamed, "Gene, I love it."_

_Gene kissed her. "Now we just got ter wait ter find out who's coming," he grinned._

Gene laughed lightly as he recalled their pure sense of excitement, not littered with an ounce of worry. Now, he was seconds away from being a dad.

----

When Gene was called back into the room, he was shaking with fear and excitement. Would he be a good dad? He had vowed long ago never to be like his father, and he hoped that he would be allowed to do his best.

Seeing the sight of Alex lying in bed with a small bundle in her arms was enough to cause a few stray tears to spill down his cheeks. He was a father.

Gene leant over Alex and kissed her on the forehead. "Congratulations, sweetheart. Well done. I am so, so proud of you."

Alex beamed, still tired. "We have a daughter," she smiled, "Melody Caroline Hunt. You can hold her, you know."

Gene was overwhelmed with happiness as he took the tiny baby in his arms, looking down at his daughter's face. Unashamed by his tears, he knew this little bundle was the most precious baby in the world. She was beautiful, so tiny, so delicate. Gene knew that he loved her with all his heart and he was going to do everything to protect this little girl from the world but also show her the wonders of it. Suddenly, two tiny little fat fists reached upwards, as if reaching for Gene.

"She knows her daddy," Alex whispered.

Gene smiled. "I'm here, Melody. Always where I'm needed, me."

Alex smiled too. "You're going to be an amazing father, Gene," she assured him, "I can tell."

Gene turned to her. "How do you know?"

Alex winked. "Female intuition."


	2. Melody and Maxy

_Alex winked. "Female intuition."_

Alex could not have been more right when she made that statement in the hospital four years ago. Gene Hunt was the most perfect husband and father to her children that she could ever ask for. When Melody cried in the night, he had often hopped out of bed and tended to her before Alex could even switch on the light. Gene helped with changing nappies, shopping for clothes and toys and he even remembered to pamper and take care of his wife on top of this. Of course at work Gene was still the terrifying Manc Lion, and suspects couldn't believe it when they found out he was a father to a little baby girl.

Alex fell pregnant again only a few months after giving birth to Melody, and she had their first son baby Maxy Samuel Hunt a year and two months after Melody was born. Maxy was more of a handful than Melody as he cried constantly and didn't like being left alone, but Gene was always by his side, holding his podgy little hand. Alex didn't know what she had done to deserve such a loving husband.

Melody was now four years old and would be starting school in the coming school year. She had her mum's dark brown hair, wavy down to her shoulders, but she had her dad's startling blue-green eyes. Maxy too had inherited his dad's blue-green eyes, but they were huge and orb-shaped like his mother's. Maxy had Gene's sandy-blond hair and was the spitting image of him. Cheeky and full of mischief, the three-year-old was always getting up to something. He was a bit of a mummy's boy, something Gene secretly hoped he would grow out of, and in a bid to provoke this Gene had brought Maxy up to support Manchester City and love sport. Melody however had no interest in the sport and could run rings around her dad. With one of her Alex-inherited puppy-dog looks she could get whatever she wanted from Gene and he knew it. He loved both of their children, and couldn't believe how lucky he was to have had them with such a beautiful and caring woman as Alex.

"MUUMMYYYYYY!"

Alex rolled her eyes as she lightly cooked the vegetables for their dinner. Before she had a chance to stop what she was doing, Melody had burst into the kitchen, closely followed by Maxy.

"Mummy, it's not fair!" Melody insisted. "Maxy broke my Cindy, Mummy, look!" Melody thrust her doll at her mum indignantly, appalled by its lack of a head. Alex's jaw dropped.

"Maxy! Did you do this?"

"_Noooo_," Maxy whined, "well, yes, okay Mummy, but I only tried to find the dolly's brain! I looked in the head and it wasn't there. Maybe dolly's brain is in her tummy. I didn't look there."

"Brains are in your _head_, stupid," Melody barked, "but you don't _have one _so you wouldn't _know –_"

"Hey, hey, that's enough!" Alex said firmly. "Melody, don't say things like that to your brother." Alex crouched down so that she was on Maxy's level. "Listen sweetie, you can't go around and break people's toys. It's not good. If you want to know something, you check with Mummy, okay?"

Maxy nodded. "I just wanted to be like you, Mummy," he said quietly, "I want to be a psy…a psycho."

"Psycho sounds about right, son," Gene laughed as he entered the kitchen.

"Psychologist," Alex whispered to Maxy, ruffling his hair as Melody roared "DADDY!" at top volume.

"Hey Princess," Gene smiled, lifting Melody up and giving her a huge cuddle, "been a good girl for Mummy today?"

"_I _was a good girl," Melody nodded smugly, "Maxy wasn't a good boy though. Maxy was a…a…_twat_."

As Gene's eyes widened and Maxy tried to figure out if 'twat' was a compliment or an insult, Alex gasped angrily. "What did you say, Melody?"

"Twat," Melody repeated proudly, "Daddy says it."

"Wahey, why don't you kids go off and play?" Gene said hastily, ushering Maxy and Melody out of the kitchen. "Soooo…how are you, Bolls?"

Alex's eyes were flaming. "_Twat_?" she seethed. "_What _have I told you about controlling your language around the children, Gene? Ever since Maxy's first flipping word was 'bastard' you've had to watch yourself! And now our dear innocent four-year-old daughter is coming out and calling her brother a twat. Nice one, Gene. She starts school in September, I don't want them thinking she comes from a bad upbringing!"

Gene walked up to Alex and enveloped her in a loving hug. "Sorry sweetheart," Gene apologised, "I'll watch meself, promise. S'just hard when yer working wi' Tweedle Twat and Tweedle Div at the station. You bein' part-time really has put a spanner in the works."

Alex pulled away from Gene, but not before she placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "It's best for the children this way," she smiled, "remember, we discussed it?"

"Yeah," Gene huffed, "still don't like bein' away from you all day three times a week though."

"Well I'm all yours now," Alex grinned, slipping her arms around him as they kissed passionately.

"Eeeew! Mummy and Daddy are _snogging_!"

Gene whipped around. "MELODY, OUT!"

They heard the kitchen door slam and Melody scuttle up the stairs giggling to herself; no doubt off to tell Maxy what she saw their parents doing.

Alex and Gene walked into the sitting room as they waited for their dinner to be ready, Alex resting on Gene's chest. Suddenly she started giggling to herself.

"Somethin' funny, Bolls?" Gene smirked.

"Nothing," Alex sniggered, "that just reminded me of when Molly walked in on me and one of my ex-boyfriends in a similar situation when she was about nine. But that was a bit worse."

Gene snorted. "What, she walked in on 'er mum and boyfriend in the nude?"

Alex slapped him lightly. "No, but being the inquisitive child that she was she did keep asking questions. I'll never forget the look on her face when she said 'Mummy, why's that man got his hand up your top?'"

Gene laughed. "Naughty Bolls," he teased her, "letting strange men feel 'er up in front of 'er kid!"

"Yeah," Alex giggled, but then her lips formed into a tight line, "at least it wasn't Jack though," she mumbled.

Gene swallowed. They hadn't mentioned Jack for a good couple of years now. It was best that way, and Gene didn't really want to bring up Alex's horrific past with that man, especially what he put her through nearly five years ago.

"You never talk about your ex-wife, do you, Gene?" Alex frowned, turning to face him.

Gene breathed out. "Nothin' really to say, Bolls. Big tits, put me under her spell, turned out to be a nasty bitch, end of story."

Gene said this so bluntly that Alex knew the topic was closed. She swallowed.

"Well, you know what they say? First the worst, second the best…" Alex smiled.

Gene smiled back, kissing her. "Oh yes Bolls," he grinned, "the second one really is the best."


	3. The Ways of Change

**A/N: Just a note to say that I made up Wrortmoor Prison as no matter how much research I did, I couldn't find the names of any top security prisons from 1987! Lol. **

"_Oh yes Bolls," he grinned, "the second one really is the best."_

Alex dropped Melody and Maxy off at the child minder's the next morning as she and Gene got into the Quattro to go to work. They loved spending time with their 'Auntie Lucy' and their friends Emily, George and Clara. They were Lucy's children aged four, three and two and she didn't mind having them on the days when Alex went into CID.

Ever since Alex had come off maternity leave from having Melody it had been arranged. She was to become a part-time Detective Inspector at the Met, reporting to the office on Tuesdays and Thursdays and the occasional other day when a serious crime was under wing. When Alex was at home with the children, Gene's second DI would accompany him, and this was none other than Ray Carling.

"Morning Ray," Alex smiled as they walked into CID.

"Morning," Ray nodded, reading a magazine. Alex chuckled to herself. Things hadn't really changed that much. Over the last four years Ray had proved himself as a decent detective and had earned the status of Detective Inspector. He worked alongside Alex and Gene, taking tips from his fellow DI Alex and taking on more serious orders from the Guv.

Gene stormed into his office and began to rifle through his files as Alex took in the scene around her. One thing Alex would never get tired of looking at was the fact that since a year ago, Shaz had been out of uniform. With a healthy marriage of four years to Chris, WPC Shaz Granger had become DC Shaz Skelton. Chris and Shaz had desks next to each other now, both baring the name plate 'DC Skelton'. Chris wasn't banking on a promotion to Detective Sergeant, even when Ray's post became available. Especially since DS Danny Jamieson transferred from Plymouth. The team didn't think much to DS Jamieson, but he was a good copper and had proved an asset to the CID team. The only thing that bugged Gene about him was that he didn't seem to acknowledge that Alex had a ring on her left hand and shared the same surname as her DCI.

"Morning Ma'am," Danny said coolly, approaching Alex's desk.

"Morning, Danny," Alex nodded, burying her head in some witness statements.

"Good weekend?" Danny pried.

"Excellent, thank you," Alex said bluntly, "spent the time with the kids."

"Kids?" Danny sneered. Alex looked up.

"Yes, kids, Danny. The same kids I've told you about pretty much every week." Alex turned the photo frame on her desk around to face Danny. "These two? Melody and Maxy. Gorgeous little things. And as you are fully aware, the man standing next to us is your DCI, Gene Hunt. Now I'd move away from my desk before he comes and knocks you out, because in case you haven't noticed, he's glaring at you."

Danny's head whipped towards Gene's office, where sure enough, the Manc Lion himself was giving him a deadly stare.

"Right," Danny mumbled, "going to go and er…finish some statements."

"You do that," Alex muttered, putting her photo frame back to normal and straightening her name plate. 'DI Hunt'. She never would get tired of that either.

----

"Ray, Bolls, get in here, NOW!"

Alex and Ray looked up to the thunderous voice of Gene Hunt beckoning them into his office. As his two DI's, they scrambled to their feet and entered his office, closing the door behind them.

"Guv?" Ray pressed him.

Gene ran his fingers through his hair, sighing. "A new case 'as come up and it's quite serious. Brett Landers has escaped from one of the most top security prisons in Britain. Notorious mass-murderer and he's on the loose, and what's worse is that there have already been two murders today, both with his MO."

"Oh my God," Alex breathed, "what are we going to do?"

"We, Bolly, are going to hunt the bastard down before he kills again. We're going to get 'im back in Wrortmoor Prison."

Alex's blood ran cold. Wrortmoor Prison. Wrortmoor Prison. Why did that name ring a bell?

"So Raymondo, take Chris and Shaz and get down ter the scene of his second murder," Gene instructed his male DI, "young girl, about seventeen, killed in Soho. The forensics are already down there but I need you three to go and ask questions and get some information."

Ray nodded. "On it, Guv," he said briskly before leaving Gene's office and rounding up Chris and Shaz.

"Now, Bolls," Gene turned to Alex, "we're goin' to Bond Street where he murdered a young man, snouts said he was about twenty-two or twenty-three. So, get your gorgeous arse in…Bolly? Bolls, what's wrong?"

Alex's knees felt weak and she had to sit down in the chair opposite Gene's to stop herself collapsing. "Gene…" she whimpered.

"It's all right, love, I'm here," Gene panicked, kneeling down next to her, "Christ, Alex, what's the matter?"

Alex swallowed, tears of fear trickling down her face.

"Wrortmoor Prison," she whispered, "that's where…that's where they've locked up…Jack."

Gene took a sharp intake of breath and his blood boiled at the mention of Alex's bastard of an ex-husband. Protectively, Gene clutched Alex's hand and lightly caressed it.

"Don't you worry, Alex," Gene said softly, "it's not Jack that's escaped. It's Brett Landers. And now one of the biggest criminals in Britain has escaped, the security is goin' ter be so much tighter in Wrortmoor Prison that Jack won't have a chance in hell of gettin' out. And if by some twisted act of fate he did…he would never get within twenty meters of yer. Cos I wouldn't let him."

"Oh Gene," Alex smiled weakly, wrapping her arms around his neck as Gene rubbed her back soothingly, "it just…brought back the fear, that's all. For the last two years I'd lost all fear of Jack. It took me nearly three years to fully get over it and now…"

Gene pulled back and took Alex's face tenderly in his hands. "Now nothing," Gene said firmly, "we're goin' ter go out and catch this scum. You don't 'ave ter worry about Jack, Bolls. If he wants you, he'll have ter go through me first. And the top security at Wrortmoor Prison come ter that."

Alex nodded, getting to her feet slowly. "Thank you, Gene," she smiled, lightly kissing him on the lips, "now let's get down to Bond Street. We're going to catch Brett Landers."

Gene tapped her nose affectionately. "That's my girl."


	4. All Criminals Together

_Gene tapped her nose affectionately. "That's my girl."_

Gene meant what he said. Alex was his, and no-one was going to take her away from him or threaten her again. She didn't deserve it, he didn't deserve it and their two beautiful children certainly didn't deserve it. Gene really hoped that Alex didn't take backward steps. She'd come along so well over the years and he didn't want anything to ruin it. Least of all Jack Drake.

----

Jack Drake himself however, he had different ideas. Looking out of his prison cell window that overlooked the exercise grounds, Jack felt furious. Security had began to lapse over the months and it was so typical that it had to be Brett Landers' cell exactly two floors above his that had a burst of flames and caught fire. Instantly being released, Landers escaped before the officers knew what was going on.

The cells that had been affected by the fire had to be seen to and that meant many of the prisoners were doubling up in cells for a couple of days. Jack had been informed a couple of hours ago that a woman would be joining him later on today.

Jack spat viciously in the corner of his cell. Four years. Four long, boring, infuriating years. He'd been locked in Wrortmoor Prison ever since the day he was found after the kidnap, rape and attempted murder of Alex Drake. He'd missed his one chance to get back to 2008 when the full moon passed and now he had no idea how to escape Wrortmoor Prison let alone get back to the future.

Suddenly, the doors to his cell opened and one of the prison officers entered with a woman in her early forties. She was shoved in viciously and the door was slammed, leaving Jack and his temporary cell inmate alone.

The woman looked up at Jack with a face full of disgust. She had long, elbow-length black hair that looked as if it hadn't been washed in weeks and a face that Jack supposed was once very pretty, but now it was full of hatred. She was about five foot seven with startling blue eyes that were once alive, but now looked dead.

"Which one are you, then?" the woman barked suddenly.

Jack looked up. "You what, love?"

"I _said_," the woman said nastily, sitting on the second bed opposite Jack, "which one are you? Don't recognise yer. Seen yer once or twice maybe. What's yer name?"

"Drake," Jack muttered, "Jack Drake. Been here about four years now."

"Suck it up, I've been 'ere for over ten!" the woman snapped. "Don't get any better, I'll tell yer that. When yer supposed to be out?"

"I've got life," Jack growled angrily, "bastards."

"Same," the woman sneered, "these tossers don't seem ter understand that some wankers just _ask _for it. I got done in for murder and abduction. Some little kids needed to be taught a lesson, and I taught 'em one. Authorities didn't agree though."

"I know exactly what you mean," Jack cackled, "I'm in for murder as well. And rape and kidnap."

"Rape?" the woman repeated. "Better keep my legs closed around you then!"

Jack snorted. "Nah, I ain't one of those who hides in alleyways and waits for birds to have some sex and power. It was just the one bitch. My ex-wife, in fact."

"Ex-wife? Tell me about it," the woman ordered Jack, "what did she do?"

"Got a restraining order on me," Jack snarled, "all I ever wanted was her, so I found her. Here in London about four years ago. I told her to let me have her just once, but she refused. So I killed this kid she had a connection with. She got angry with me and started to stand up to me. So I raped her. Then she got her bloody boss involved so I took her from him and was about to rape her again and kill her when he found me. Tosser."

The woman glared. "Bet 'e was a copper," she growled, "coppers are bastards. All of 'em. I should know."

"I'm with you on that one," Jack sighed, "where you from anyway? Not a Londoner like everyone else."

"Nah, I'm a Manc bird, me. Escaped from a prison in Manchester so they put me in 'ere about eleven or twelve years ago. London's full of poofters. I hate it. But I have to hand it to them; this is the first break-out they've ever had. Brett Landers. Lucky bastard."

"Hey, there's hope then. We could escape," Jack laughed, mocking the idea.

"Don't count on it, sonny. Yer would just get put back in 'ere, especially since my bloody ex-husband is on the look out for scum in this very city. Nothin' gets passed him."

"Exes," Jack muttered, "not worth it."

"You can say that again," the woman smirked, "not good for anything."

"I've heard that mine's got remarried," Jack sneered, "to her boss, the little whore. Got kids and everything. Mini Hunts. Bet they're little twats. Just like their father with his stupid twat surname."

"Oi," the woman barked defensively, "it ain't a twat surname. I never did introduce myself, did I?" The woman laughed at herself. "Katherine Hunt. Pleased ter meet yer, Jack."

----

When Jack discovered that Katherine was actually Gene Hunt's ex-wife, his excitement couldn't be concealed. Katherine herself was booming with laughter and cracking her knuckles as Jack told her the story between Gene and Alex Drake. How Gene had saved Alex from his clutches, marked her as his own, married her and had kids with her. Going through the story made both Jack Drake and Katherine Hunt absolutely furious.

"Yer know what I'm thinking, Drake," Katherine said quietly, "I'm thinking we've been put in this cell together for a reason. Landers 'as just broken out. I've broken out of prisons before. You want revenge on Alex, I want revenge on Gene. They're married. This ain't a coincidence, love. We can do somethin' about it."

Jack's eyes sparkled. "I reckon," he muttered, "we figure out a way to get out of here. Use Landers' way and your way – whatever works. Once we're out, we can destroy Gene and Alex Hunt. The two of us together…they won't stand a chance."

"And yer said they've got kids?" Katherine smirked evilly. "Oh good. My reputation won't be forgotten after all…"

**----**

Gene sighed as he kicked his feet off his desk. As usual, he was the last to leave CID and was about to head down to Luigi's for a quick drink with Alex and the team before heading home to collect the kids. They hadn't had any luck with finding Brett Landers today; the only thing they had identified was that the bodies both had his dabs on them.

Swinging his coat on, Gene walked out of CID and towards Luigi's, quickening his pace slightly. He'd just remembered that he'd sent Chris and Ray on a stake-out outside one of Brett Landers' old places – meaning Alex would be in the company of Danny Jamieson alone at Luigi's…


	5. Conflict

_He'd just remembered that he'd sent Chris and Ray on a stake-out outside one of Brett Landers' old places – meaning Alex would be in the company of Danny Jamieson alone at Luigi's…_

"No Danny, I don't want another drink. Thank you, but really, I've had enough," Alex said firmly as Danny sat a little too close to her at the bar.

"You sure, Ma'am? I'll pay," Danny offered, grinning.

"_No_. Thank you," Alex sighed, exasperated.

"All right. Just trying to be friendly," Danny huffed.

He looked at Alex sipping her wine delicately. Even though she was married to DCI Hunt, he really couldn't help himself. She looked particularly stunning today, tight jeans and a top that just exposed the top of her cleavage. Danny licked his lips, and then performed an obviously fake, over-the-top stretch, arms in the air.

Alex scowled, watching Danny out of the corner of her eye. Gene should be here any minute. _Come on, Gene, _she thought desperately, eyes widening as Danny's arm landed around her, his armpit resting against her neck as his hand dropped onto her furthest-away shoulder.

"Danny…" Alex warned him, trying to shake off his hand as it began to snake towards her breast. Unluckily for Danny, he picked the exact moment Gene walked into Luigi's and clocked eyes on the pair of them to grope Alex's breast, not letting her go as she struggled in his arms.

"OI!" Gene thundered, rushing over.

"Shit!" Danny panicked, whipping his hand away and scrambling to his feet. "I didn't mean anything, Guv, I promise!"

"Didn't look that way to me," Gene seethed, punching Danny in the stomach forcefully. "You okay, Alex?" he checked, turning to Alex is she rearranged her top.

"Yeah I'm fi –"

"Good," Gene cut in, giving Danny a swift punch around the face, earning the attention of everyone in Luigi's, "and if you try anything again with my wife, I'll be aiming far bloody lower and you'll be on suspension! Got it?"

Gene then reached down to pull at Danny's ridiculous blue and yellow duck boxer shorts, giving him an excruciatingly painful wedgie. Satisfied, Gene grabbed Alex's hand. "C'mon Alex," he growled, "let's go."

----

"You didn't have to do that, Gene," Alex sighed as she sat on the sofa with Gene that evening. The children were playing upstairs after their favourite dinner of fish and chips.

Gene frowned. "Didn't 'ave ter do what?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "You know. Punch Danny like that in front of everyone in Luigi's."

Gene's blood boiled. "He was feeling you up!" he snapped defensively. "Don't know about you, Bolls, but I learnt that when yer married you don't let yourself enjoy a good ol' grope from someone other than yer partner!"

"I didn't enjoy it!" Alex flounced up. "I tried to get him off me, you saw! All I said was you didn't have to draw so much attention to it!"

"I was protecting yer!" Gene shouted. "What if I weren't there? He could've done anything, the slimy bastard! He could've drugged yer drink. He could've taken you back to 'is place! For God's sake, Alex, do yer want to be raped or something?"

Alex gasped, feeling sick. As soon as the words left his mouth Gene wished he could take them back.

"Shit," Gene said quietly, "Bolls…I'm sorry…I didn't think…"

Tears began to fall down Alex's face as she let out a gut-wrenching sob. Forgetting their argument, Gene pulled her into his arms and rocked her soothingly, kissing the top of her head.

"Oh Alex…" Gene whispered, "yer mean so much ter me I…hell, I'm sorry, Bolls…don't cry…stupid thing to say…thoughtless…I'm a stupid bastard…"

Gene could feel the hot tears on his shirt as Alex cried. As her sobs subsided, she pulled back to face Gene, her eyes red and glistening.

"I know you were only being protective," Alex croaked, "but please…_please _don't…use…use what happened to me against me…"

Gene pulled her close again. "I would never do that, Bolly. I said a stupid, stupid thing and I'm sorry. I love you."

Alex hugged him back. "I love you too, Gene."

Suddenly, the living room door burst open and Gene and Alex sprung apart.

"Mummy, Daddy!" Melody whined. "Maxy's being annoying. He won't play princess ponies with me because he says its _silly _and _girly _and he wants to play with cars! But its not, is it, because Daddy plays princess ponies with me –"

Alex burst out laughing. "Oh you do, do you, Gene?" she teased him. "Tell me, what's yours called?"

"Piss off, Bolls," Gene muttered, grinning at her.

"Daddy plays with Princess Lightheart because she's the fastest pony, like Daddy in his car," Melody nodded proudly. Just then, Maxy popped his head round the door.

"I don't have to play ponies, do I?" he asked worriedly. "I want to play cars."

Alex tutted. "Come here Maxy, sweetheart." Maxy skipped over to Alex as she lifted him up onto her lap. Maxy flung his arms around his mum and began to play with her hair as Melody forced herself in between Gene and Alex on the sofa.

"You don't have to play with the ponies if you don't want to, Maxy," Alex told him as Melody gawped in horror, "you can play with the cars, but why don't you both join together?"

"Yeah," Gene joined in, "how about yer play…I don't know…competitions or something? Cars versus Princess Ponies."

Melody and Maxy perked up, so Alex continued.

"How about you have three stages of competition," Alex suggested, "a beauty contest, which the ponies can win. A race, which the cars can win. And then…a dance-off or something. I don't know. And you can each pick your favourite pony and car to be on the judging panel."

Melody leapt off the sofa immediately. "I want Princess Delilah to be the judge, because she's the bestest pony!"

"Can Mr Green be my car judge?" Maxy asked, wriggling down from the sofa and running after his big sister as she zoomed up the stairs.

"No, Mr Red has to be the judge, because that's the colour of Daddy's car…"

"Oh, okay…"

Gene chuckled as their children's voices faded. "Kids, 'ey? Sweethearts. We make a pretty good team, Lady Bolls."

Alex smiled, relaxing in Gene's arms again. "We sure do."

There was silence for a while as Gene and Alex were both lost in their own thoughts. Swallowing, Alex broke the silence.

"Do you…do you have any other children, Gene? Like I have Molly…you said you were married…"

"Nope," Gene said bluntly, cutting her off, "no other children. Just those two little terrors. After all," he smiled, "you're the only woman whose kids I ever want to father, Bolls. No-one before you, no-one after you. Just you."

Alex kissed him. "I love you, Gene."


	6. Break Out

**A/N: I am SO sorry for the delay! Being back at college has meant tons of homework and revision instead of writing and posting :( plus I've been auditioning for drama schools and I've got recalls!! I went to the one Philip Glenister trained at !!!!! AHH. And saw Gok Wan there! ANYWAY, back to the story :D x**

_Alex kissed him. "I love you, Gene."_

They slept peacefully that night, wrapped in each other's arms. They expected to awake when the alarm clock sounded through the room, but Alex was woken much earlier by an insistent shaking on her arm.

"_Gene_…what? It's…too early…"

"Mummy," a small voice whispered.

Alex opened her eyes to find Maxy standing by the bed, wide-eyed and clutching his favourite teddy.

"Maxy, sweetheart, what's the matter? It's twenty past two."

Maxy looked at the floor. "Sorry, Mummy. But I had a nasty dream."

Alex sat up and beckoned Maxy over, smiling as he sat on her lap. Giving him a hug and a kiss, Alex smoothed down his tufts of hair. "Want to tell me about it?"

Maxy nuzzled into Alex's chest, shaking his head violently.

"Okay," Alex said soothingly, "do you want to stay in here with Mummy and Daddy tonight?"

Maxy looked up hopefully and then nodded. Alex smiled. "Its okay, Maxy. Even brave boys get scared."

"Daddy doesn't," Maxy mumbled.

"Oh you'd be surprised," Alex chuckled, "speaking of Daddy, let's wake him up so you can tuck yourself up in the middle, okay?"

Maxy hopped off Alex as she turned to shake her husband awake. "Gene. Gene. _Gene_."

"Oh you bloody woman!" Gene groaned sleepily. "_What_? _Why _do yer feel the need ter wake me up at bloody…stupid o'clock…"

"Gene, Maxy had a bad dream," Alex said firmly. Gene sat up, eyeing Maxy in the dark.

"S'all right, son," Gene said comfortingly, "you gettin' in with us, kiddo?"

"Mummy said," Maxy said cheerily, clambering over Alex's legs and getting himself comfortable in between his mum and dad.

"That's a good boy," Gene smiled, "you go ter sleep now, yeah? Nothing can get yer, Maxy. Not while Daddy's here anyway."

Maxy giggled sleepily. "Love you Mummy, love you Daddy."

After their final kisses goodnight, Alex and Gene slipped back into a blissful sleep, Maxy clutching both of their hands.

----

Two people who were not enjoying a blissful sleep however were Jack Drake and Katherine Hunt. They were still in Wrortmoor Prison, but they were no longer behind bars. When their food had been brought in that evening they had ambushed the officer together, gagging him and swiping his keys. Now, they were trying to get out of the building without setting off the alarms. That required clever manoeuvring and figuring out where the security lines were splayed.

They had been going slowly all night, dodging the other officers and taking their time. They couldn't afford to be caught. They couldn't afford for anything to go wrong.

Finally, when they felt the grass beneath their feet and could smell the open air, they realised they were out. Running across the prison grounds, all they had to do now was get over the huge, metal gate that sectioned the prison off from the outside streets of London.

"Can yer climb?" Katherine barked at Jack.

"Course I can climb," Jack scoffed, "can you? I can give you a leg-up if you like."

"Why don't you piss off, nancy boy, I can do it me self," Katherine snarled, grabbing the gate with two hands to haul herself up.

That was the biggest mistake they had made all night.

A screeching siren assaulted their ears and the red lights on the gate began to flash madly. Lights from the officers' quarters on the prison began to flash on and the distinctive sounds of angry dogs barking became evident.

"CLIMB, YOU TWAT!" Katherine roared as if this was Jack's fault. "I AIN'T GOING BACK IN THERE!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SET THE FUCKING THING OFF!" Jack yelled, grabbing the gate and climbing upwards.

Panicked and thunderous voices could be heard as Jack and Katherine scrambled over the gate. The dogs were getting closer, but then Jack noticed something more threatening. The electrics on the side of the gate were gradually being switched on. They had roughly ten seconds to get off the gate.

"KATHERINE, MOVE!" Jack screamed as they both swung their legs over the top. Jack made quick work of getting down, but Katherine was watching her every step. As Jack's feet hit the ground and he was home free, he turned round to see Katherine still making her way down with five seconds to go.

"JUMP, HUNT, JUMP!" Jack ordered her.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Katherine bellowed. "I AIN'T BREAKING MY LEG, DIPSHIT!"

"YOU WANT TO BE ELECTROCATED?" Jack hollered.

_Three…two…_

Katherine jumped as the electrics sparked to life. Colliding with Jack on the floor, she landed heavily.

"You okay?" Jack checked as Katherine nodded. "Well what are we laying on the ground for then? Let's get out of here!"

Scrambling to their feet, Jack and Katherine ran for it. Away from Wrortmoor Prison, the officers, the dogs…and towards the streets of London.

----

Jack knew exactly where to lead Katherine for the night. It was warm, safe and abandoned and Jack knew his way round it. Settling down in the abandoned private school, Jack and Katherine knew no-one was going to find them and they could finalise their plans.

"In order to finish Hunt and Alex," Jack breathed, facing Katherine, "we need to drive them apart. They adore each other…and their kids. Without each other or their kids, they're nothing."

"I say," Katherine smirked evilly, "we do this step by step. Inch by inch. Break up my darling ex-husband and his new little slut. Do yer know the one thing Gene could never stand?"

Jack shook his head.

"Competition," Katherine revealed, "he _hated _me gettin' attention from blokes, especially when I flirted back. I expect he's very protective of Alex. If we can get to 'im like that, he'll blow his top. He'll hit the roof if he thinks she's been cheating on 'im."

"Alex hates secrets," Jack spat, "secrets and lies always bugged her. She always wants to _talk _and get things in the _open _and _discuss our lives_…if you know anything about Hunt that he wouldn't tell anyone, now would be a good time to ensure Alex finds out. But how are we going to break them? How are we going to pull this off?"

Katherine grinned maliciously, twisted plans already forming in her mind. "Leave that to me."

----

Governor Campbell put his head between his hands back at the offices. This was too much. First Brett Landers and now Jack Drake and Katherine Hunt.

"We are one of the top security prisons for Britain's most dangerous criminals," Campbell growled, "and now, in less than a week, _three _of our most wanted convicts have escaped from the most watched cells. I want an explanation."

Three prison wardens stood sheepishly in front of Governor Campbell.

"The fire got Landers out," Officer Harrison mumbled, "but the public have been warned and the police are on it."

"And I was ambushed by Drake and Hunt," Officer Wheeler revealed, "knocked out and gagged."

"How they managed to get past the laser security, I'll never know," Officer Andrews said in awe, "you think those two are working together?"

"Definitely," said Wheeler, "they planned it."

"ENOUGH!" Campbell shouted as Wheeler, Andrews and Harrison fell silent. "We need to hush this one up. We'll be the laughing stock of London if everyone knows two other prisoners have followed Landers' example. We'll lose our credit. Our reputation. Our name."

Campbell eyed them all angrily. "I want all three of them found. I want every officer of the prisons looking for them. But don't let the press or the police or _anyone _know about the escapes of Jack Drake and Katherine Hunt. No-one can find out."


	7. Boxer Shorts and Photographs

**A/N: Quite an angst-filled chapter with a bit of bad language from the Gene Genie, just to warn you :P**

"…_But don't let the press or the police or anyone know about the escapes of Jack Drake and Katherine Hunt. No-one can find out."_

Having the public unaware of their break-out and the police only focussing on Brett Landers suited Jack and Katherine perfectly. Careful to disguise themselves none-the-less, they had put the first part of their plan into action.

"Were you seen?" Katherine demanded as Jack arrived back at the school.

"Nope," Jack confirmed, "I managed to steal them from that twat of a DS's house and I managed to climb into the bedroom of Hunt's through the window. Being detectives you'd think they'd check things like that before they went out!"

"Did yer plant –?" Katherine trailed off.

"Did I plant them? Course I did! That's why I was in the damn house, to plant them, stupid. I planted the other thing too, right on Alex's dressing table. Now all we need to do is wait for them to find them."

"I wish I could see it when 'e discovers 'em," Katherine cackled, winking at Jack. It was all planned out.

Make Gene jealous.

Ensure Alex questioned the trust in their relationship.

Get the kids.

If these three steps were pulled off well, Alex and Gene would be destroyed.

----

"The kids all tucked up in bed?" Gene yawned as Alex tottered over to the bed in her skimpy nightdress.

"Sound asleep," Alex smiled, sitting on top of the sheets with Gene, snuggling up to him. He was still in his work clothes from CID. "You need to get undressed, love. Time's getting on and I'm quite tired."

"Well if we actually had a night of uninterrupted sleep…" Gene muttered, stroking her hair.

"You don't mean that," Alex tutted, "well you _better _not mean that. If Maxy has nightmares it's perfectly okay for him to come through. And Melody."

"I know, sweetheart," Gene nodded, "just want ter…yer know, toughen him up a bit. You baby him."

"He's three, Gene. He can toughen up when he's bloody ten. And he is a baby. He's my baby," Alex said defensively.

"Hey, hey, don't take that tone, Sulkyknickers," Gene smirked, "I love our little lad. Just seems his sister's got more balls."

"She's a year older and inherited your personality. Maxy's quieter. It's not going to make him gay or anything, so stop panicking," Alex sighed, kissing Gene on the lips. "And if he was gay, you'd better bloody accept it," Alex muttered as an afterthought, getting up quickly to shut the bedroom door.

Gene chuckled, lying down and reaching under the pillows to fluff them up. Feeling something there, Gene frowned.

"What the bloody hell…"

As Alex turned round to see what Gene was holding, her breath caught in her throat and her face visibly paled. Gene was holding a pair of boxer shorts, clearly too small to be his. Although Alex didn't know how they got there, the only time she had ever seen blue and yellow duck boxer shorts was when Gene gave Danny Jamieson a wedgie the other night.

"Alex?" Gene's voice shook dangerously, audibly furious. His eyes were fuming as he got up to face Alex, only the bed separating. "What the _fuck _is going on?!"

Alex tried to speak but no words were forming.

"FUCKING ANSWER ME!" Gene roared, spit flying from his mouth.

"I don't know!" Alex shouted, defensive, "I don't have a clue!"

"What, had so many men sleeping in my bed with yer that _yer don't remember_?" Gene seethed, taking a step closer to her. "My bed…my _fucking _bed…I thought we had something, Alex! Marriage…the kids…a family…trust!"

"We do!" Alex shrieked, equally as furious. "You can't seriously believe I'd cheat on you, can you? I don't know whose those are or where they came from!"

"Why don't you start telling me the truth, Alex," Gene growled nastily, thrusting the boxers in her face roughly, "and tell me who the _fuck's _these are!"

"You don't believe me!" Alex screamed, horrified. "All this time together and you don't believe me!"

"LIKE I'M GOING TER BELIEVE YER WHEN I FIND YOUR FUCKING LOVER'S FUCKING UNDERWEAR!" Gene hollered, slapping at her with the boxers. "THEY'RE JAMIESON'S, AREN'T THEY? AREN'T THEY, YOU BITCH!"

"Stop it! Just stop it!" Alex cried hysterically, pushing Gene away.

"Don't you DARE push me, Alex!" Gene fumed, grabbing her.

"Get off me!" Alex yelled, giving Gene a forceful shove again so he almost toppled over.

"I SAID DON'T PUSH ME!" Gene thundered, raising his heavy fist subconsciously.

Alex yelped in fear and backed up against the wall, shielding herself and whimpering softly, salty tears rolling down her cheeks.

It was only then that Gene noticed his angry fist raised high as if to strike her. Seeing her cowering figure and his menacing physical dominance, Gene felt ashamed and horrified with himself. No matter what she had done, Gene could never, ever hit her. Breathing fast, Gene dropped the boxer shorts and ran out of the room and down the stairs, blocking out her uncontrollable sobs as he collapsed on the sofa, disgusted.

What had happened. What the hell had happened in these last five minutes to turn him back into the monster he thought he'd broken away from.

----

It took a good ten minutes for Alex to compose herself. Slouched on the floor with erupting sobs, she couldn't believe what had just happened. They had gone from a loving couple to almost enemies in the space of two minutes, all over a pair of mysterious boxer shorts. And trust. Alex rubbed her eyes forcefully. Gene didn't _trust _her. Four years of marriage and he wasn't listening to her. He wasn't believing her. He wasn't trusting her.

Alex knew Gene probably knew he'd gone too far and needed to cool off, so she decided to stay in the bedroom for at least an hour or until he came back. They needed to talk and move on from this, but it was not going to be forgotten. Alex hadn't felt that scared and that distraught since her last encounter with Jack nearly five years ago.

Alex walked over to her dressing table for some tissues to dry her eyes. Luckily she had taken all her makeup off before the fight with Gene otherwise it would all be running down her face. As Alex dabbed her bloodshot eyes, they were drawn to something which was never normally on her dressing table. An envelope.

Throwing the tissue in the bin, Alex picked up the envelope and opened it, frowning.

Alex sat on the bed and gasped as she saw what was in the envelope. It was a picture of a woman with a baby, dated sometime in the 70s, bearing the message:

_My darling Gene. A memory of myself and our darling daughter Amanda forever. Always yours, Katherine x_

Alex dropped it and covered her mouth with her hands, gulping down breaths of air as the tears threatened to fall again. _Bastard_. That _bastard_. That lying, selfish, untruthful _bastard_.

Images of their recent conversation flashed through Alex's mind - _"Do you…do you have any other children, Gene? Like I have Molly…you said you were married…"_

"_Nope," Gene said bluntly, cutting her off, "no other children. Just those two little terrors. After all," he smiled, "you're the only woman whose kids I ever want to father, Bolls. No-one before you, no-one after you. Just you."_

Alex wasn't the liar in this relationship.

Gene was.


	8. Horror

**A/N: Be warned, it's still very angst-y! Has to get worse before it can get better :P and thank you all for reading and reviewing ! :D x**

_Alex wasn't the liar in this relationship. Gene was._

Alex was furious. Everything boiled up from Gene not believing her to the photograph and the lies he had fed her had made her absolutely fume with anger. Glaring at the photograph and not caring about the sleeping children down the hall, Alex picked it up and stormed down the stairs and flung open the sitting room door.

Gene looked up, anger still visible in his eyes. He stood up in fury.

"Get out of my sight," he snarled, "just GET OUT!"

"No, I will not get out!" Alex snapped to Gene's surprise. "You pigheaded, egotistical, bloody _liar_!"

"LIAR?" Gene thundered. "You're calling me a liar? After what you've just said and done?"

"I didn't do anything!" Alex retorted indignantly.

"Oh piss off; you've been dropping yer knickers for every bloke that's so much as looked at yer!" Gene sneered maliciously. "And then yer expect me to believe you're the clean little woman who would never cheat? You lied to me, Alex!"

"I'm not the liar here!" Alex screamed. "You are! You are, you bastard!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, WOMAN?" Gene roared.

"THIS!" Alex raged, shoving the photograph in his face. "_THIS_, GENE! 'Oh Bolls, you're the only woman whose children I want!'…fucking BOLLOCKS!"

Gene stared at the photograph, his eyes widening and jaw dropping as he read the message.

"You don't deny it?" Alex squeaked. "You don't deny it? I knew you had an ex-wife, but you said you had no children! That looks like a bloody child to me, Gene!"

"Alex, listen ter me –"

"NO!" Alex hollered, losing control as she slapped at him madly. "_You _accused _me _of lying to you! Of sleeping with other men! When all this time, _you've _had a secret child! You know about Molly, Gene! You know about what I went through with Jack! So how come you _never _talk about your precious Katherine? And how come I've _never _heard of your bloody baby Amanda?!"

"WELL IF YOU JUST LET ME EXPLAIN!" Gene seethed, shoving her violently. Alex squeaked in shock as she toppled on her feet. Gene used this to his advantage and pushed her down on the sofa, clambering on top of her and pinning her roughly.

"Get off me!" Alex wept. "Stop it, Gene, stop it!"

"YOU'RE GOIN' TER LISTEN TO ME!" Gene insisted scarily.

"Why should I?" Alex wailed. "You didn't listen to me!"

"That's because I have _damn evidence _of you opening your legs to any man that wants a bit of your peachy arse! No wonder Jack had insecurities with you!"

SLAP.

Gene sat up silently, his cheek stinging. He lifted his hand to trace the sensitive roughness of his left cheek as he looked down at Alex, tears streaming down her face and breasts heaving in adrenaline.

Gene got up furiously and flung open the living room door. Looking down when he heard two tiny squeaks of terror, he spotted Melody and Maxy holding hands in their pyjamas, clearly having eavesdropped on everything that had just happened.

Gene stormed past them without a second glance and marched up the stairs, grabbing a bag and shoving a handful of clothes and items in it. He pulled on his shoes and less than a minute later he was down the stairs, bag in hand.

"Gene? Gene!" Alex panicked, her voice getting higher as she stood up. "Gene, I'm sorry, let's talk about this, please!"

"There's nothing to talk about," Gene spat, "I'm out of here. I don't need this shit. You acting like that child was…" Gene shook his head, and Alex swore she saw tears forming.

"Daddy! Daddy, where are you going?" Melody wailed as Maxy started crying.

"Ask your mother," Gene snarled, "if you can believe a bloody word she says!"

And with that, Gene was gone, leaving Alex shaking with tears curled up on the floor, Maxy and Melody mirroring her position only meters away.

----

"I really don't think that could have gone _any _better."

Jack Drake was cackling madly as he and Katherine arrived back at their lodgings in the private school. They had spied on the Hunts' house and heard the screaming, only to be followed by Gene furiously slamming the door and getting into the Quattro.

"The first step is _definitely_ complete," Katherine smirked, "they've well and truly hurt each other. When do yer think we should put the second part into action?"

"Tomorrow," Jack decided, "they're weak and vulnerable from the fight. Taking the kids tomorrow will push them over the edge."

"Oh I love how your mind works," Katherine grinned maliciously, "but let me do this bit. It's been _way _too long…"

----

Alex sat on the sofa in tears the next day. Melody and Maxy were upstairs in their room playing after being assured that Daddy was a little bit angry and was going to a place to calm down, but would be back very soon. Alex didn't have a clue where he was. She had phoned CID but they hadn't seen him, but it was only ten o'clock in the morning so Gene still had time to materialise. Although it was Thursday, Alex had called in sick as she just couldn't face work. Especially if Gene was going to be there. Alex just wanted him to come home.

Just then, Alex's thoughts were disturbed by an almighty crash from upstairs. Her heart stopped.

"Maxy? Melody? Sweethearts, what have you done?"

There was a scrabble of movement from upstairs and the sounds of muffled voices.

"Darlings, I won't be cross!" Alex sighed, sensing they were charging about trying to cover the mess up. "Just tell me."

Silence. Alex was beginning to worry now. A three and four year old could not keep that quiet about an accident unless something major was wrong.

"Maxy? Melody?" Alex's voice was gradually getting higher as she ran up the stairs in a flurry.

Alex ran across the landing and swung open her children's bedroom door.

"Aaaarrrgghhhh!" Alex screamed in horror and distraught. "NO! NO, NO, MY BABIES! NO!"

Alex collapsed to the floor with uncontrollable sobs. The room was completely trashed, there were faint blood marks on the window sill and the window leading onto the flat roof was wide open.

Alex couldn't control her sobs as she was close to hyperventilating. She had never felt pain like this. Not even when Jack raped her or Gene left her. This was indescribable.

Alex knew what she had to do as she crawled to the phone on the landing, still shaking with tears and hurting like never before.

----

"Guv? It's Ma'am. She's on the phone. She says it's extremely important."

Gene sighed in frustration. "For the last bloody time, Shaz, I'm not here. Tell that woman ter bugger off."

"She's in tears, Guv. Couldn't understand half her words 'cos she was crying so much," Shaz said worriedly, "Guv…I think you should take the call. I think it's serious."

"Oh for the love of Christ," Gene muttered, picking up the phone, "you better be bloody dying or somethin' because I am NOT in the mood ter talk to you!"

"_Gene_…" Alex wept shakily. Gene swallowed. He had never heard her sound like this before, even during the trauma with Jack. It shattered his heart, no matter what his feelings were towards her at this present moment in time.

"Bolly?" Gene said tenderly.

"Oh, oh Gene…it's M-Melody a-a-and Maxy…they've been t-t-taken!"


	9. Wanting the Truth

"_Oh, oh Gene…it's M-Melody a-a-and Maxy…they've been t-t-taken!"_

Gene was in the Quattro as quick as humanly possible the minute he heard his Bolly say their kids had been taken. He had sent both the uniform and plain clothes officers out into the streets to look for Melody and Maxy, sent Chris and Ray round to the neighbours' for statements and had called for forensics to check the kids' bedroom.

Gene slammed the door of the Quattro with his heart pounding, head spinning and stomach threatening to tie itself into painful knots. He approached his house to see the forensics van outside and men walking in and out with equipment. CID officers were scattered around, including Chris and Ray.

"FIND MY KIDS, DON'T FANNY ABOUT, YOU TOSSERS!" he roared at them, venting his anger. Gene stormed into his house, desperately searching for Alex. Despite their argument, he needed to hold her, to comfort her, to know that she was okay.

Gene stopped dead when he spotted Alex sitting on the sofa with Danny Jamieson's arms around her, rocking her gently and stroking her hair soothingly.

_That lecherous little wanker_, Gene thought thunderously, striding over.

"There, there, sweetheart," Danny cooed sickeningly as Alex cried into his chest, "it's all right, love; I'll look after you…"

The colour literally drained from Danny's face when he spotted Gene.

"Hop it," Gene snarled, his face contorted with anger. Danny quickly removed himself from Alex and legged it, causing Alex to sit up in a startled manner. Then she caught sight of Gene.

"Gene," Alex whimpered, "I…it wasn't…please, don't think that…Danny was just…I would never…"

"I know," Gene cut her off, sitting down next to her on the sofa, "come 'ere, sweetheart."

"Oh Gene!" Alex cried, collapsing in his arms as fresh tears surfaced. "They're gone…they're g-gone…and it's all m-m-my f-fault!"

"No it's not, Alex," Gene swallowed, blinking the tears away, "don't you dare blame yer self. They'll be okay. Everyone's lookin' for 'em. We'll find them. We'll find them. Shush, Bolly. It's okay. Don't cry, sweetheart…"

Alex looked up at him, her eyes laced with tears. "I can't believe you're talking to me," she squeaked, "I thought I'd lost you."

Gene kissed her lightly. "You're the most precious thing in my life, Alex. I'm so, so sorry. I should've listened to yer. I should've known you'd never lie ter me. I love you. And I love our children, and I will not rest until I've found them."

Alex nodded, tears spilling down her cheeks. "I'm so scared, Gene!" she wept. "I'm so scared!"

"I know, love," Gene sighed, hugging her close, "so am I. But we'll find them. I promise."

For a good ten minutes Gene and Alex just sat there cuddling each other comfortingly, ignoring the hustle and bustle of the detectives and the forensics. Gene now knew that Alex wasn't to blame for those boxer shorts – just like he wasn't to blame for that photograph. Someone else was behind this. Something bigger.

Suddenly, Ray and Chris came bursting into the living room, their eyes wide with shock.

"Guv," Ray breathed, panting, "you are not goin' ter believe this."

Alex sat up quickly, holding Gene's hand tight. "You found them?" she pleaded hopefully.

"No Ma'am," Chris said sadly, "but we think we know who did it."

Gene clenched his fists angrily as he felt Alex inhale a sharp breath from beside him. "Who did it? When I get my hands on the miserable bastard they'll wish their mother bloody aborted them!"

"We were talking to the neighbours round the back of the house, Guv," Ray said slowly, "and they said they saw a woman in her early forties maybe wi' long black hair take the kids. About five foot six or seven. Then…we talked to the wardens and the officers of Wrortmoor Prison."

Alex's heart leapt. No. No. This couldn't be going where she thought it was going.

Gene looked at her fearfully. "Go on," he urged Ray through gritted teeth.

"They admitted to CID that they covered up a break-out," Ray said tentatively, preparing himself for the Guv's uproar.

"No," Alex whispered, "please no!"

"This is the bit yer goin' ter hit the roof about, Guv," Ray swallowed, "the woman matches the description of one o' the two hushed-up escapees. One forty-somethin' year old woman wi' greasy, long black hair and five foot seven with a history for hurting kids."

Ray looked directly into Gene's eyes. "One by the name o' Katherine Hunt."

"WHAT?" Gene thundered, standing up furiously. "MY EX-WIFE? MY EX-WIFE TOOK MY KIDS?"

"There's more," Chris gulped, "the second escapee is her accomplice. It's Drake, Guv. It's Jack Drake."

"Oh my God, no!" Alex shrieked, covering her mouth. "No, no, he's got them! He…he…oh Gene!"

And Gene was beside her again, taking her in his arms and enveloping her protectively. "I'm not goin' ter let him _near _yer, Bolls," Gene promised firmly, "or our kids. I'm going to find them. Then I'm goin' ter kill 'im!"

Gene nodded to Chris and Ray. "Good work you two. Go get statements and find out anything yer can on the whereabouts of our exes. Tell uniform and CID exactly who ter look for. I want their faces on every window, every lamppost and every blooming street corner of London!"

Chris and Ray scuttled off, talking animatedly about the situation. Gene couldn't believe it. His ex-wife and Alex's ex-husband had united to bring them down. And now they had their children.

"This explains so much, Alex," Gene muttered, "they're tryin' ter get at us. Destroy us. Break us. They almost did when they planted those boxers. And that photograph. And now taking our children."

Alex pulled away from Gene. "You still had a secret child though," she whispered.

Gene took her face in his hands. "Listen to me, Alex. Amanda wasn't mine."

Alex's eyes widened. "_What_?"

"The little girl. Amanda. She wasn't mine. When Katherine fell pregnant, I was sure it was my child. I was goin' ter be a father. I was excited, shit scared, nervous…all those things together. But when she was born…that's when Katherine told me. 'She ain't yours, Gene.' Those exact words."

Gene turned away from Alex. "Turns out she'd been shaggin' the electrician. The baby was 'is. I was furious, broken, hurt…and also relieved. That's when she left. She left and went off with the electrician. That photo was clearly a keepsake of hers that she wrote on days ago to split us up."

Gene turned back to Alex who was wearing an expression of pure shock and sympathy. "The last thing I heard of Katherine was that she was in prison in Manchester. Murder. Child abduction."

Alex gasped, covering her mouth.

"She'd murdered a couple o' kiddies and kidnapped others," Gene said bitterly, "the ones she abducted were found, but the ones she murdered could never be brought back. Amanda lived with her dad, and I was so glad I had no connection to that evil, poisonous bitch I once called the love of my life. And now she's teamed up wi' your raping, murdering, bastard of an ex-husband. And she's up to her old tricks."

Gene took Alex's hand in his. "I won't let her harm our children, Alex," Gene promised her, "I swear, I will hunt that bitch down and get Jack as well. They're not going to live after this if I have any say."

Alex threw her arms around Gene's neck, tears pouring down her face. "I'm so sorry, Gene," she shuddered, "I'm so, so sorry. I had no idea. No idea at all. I…I love you. Please find them. Please."

Gene kissed Alex tenderly, stroking her hair lovingly. "I will, Bolls. I will."


	10. The Tip Off

_Gene kissed Alex tenderly, stroking her hair lovingly. "I will, Bolls. I will." _

That night was possibly the worst night Alex and Gene had ever spent together. By two o'clock in the morning, they were persuaded to go to bed and get some sleep whilst the other officers resumed the search for Jack, Katherine, Melody and Maxy. Although Gene had Alex wrapped in his arms with her head on his chest, the two of them just couldn't sleep. The worry was unbearable, and more than once Gene had felt Alex's tears flow onto his bare chest. The sensation sparked tears in his own eyes which he swallowed down determinedly. He had to be strong. He had to be strong for Alex.

"What if we never find them, Gene?" Alex whispered sadly.

"Don't say that, Bolls," Gene ordered her forcefully, "we will. You know we will."

"I don't," Alex cried, "I can't cope with losing all three of my children. I've already lost one."

Gene rubbed Alex's arm as she began to sob into his chest. He never really understood what the deal was with Alex's mystery daughter Molly, but Alex clearly didn't have access to her, and it broke his heart seeing his wife break down like this.

"Look at me, Alex," Gene said firmly, sitting up and pulling Alex up to sit facing him, "look at me."

Gene tipped Alex's chin up so she could meet his eyes. "We'll find them. Everyone's lookin' for them. We're not goin' ter let our exes get away with this. You have to trust me."

Alex nodded, and then collapsed into Gene's embrace once again, tears flowing freely. Gene kissed the top of her head and rocked her gently as she cried.

They weren't sure how long they were sat like that – they only knew that the shrilling phone interrupted the silence with a harsh ring that sent dread into the pits of their stomachs.

Breaking away instantly, Gene and Alex both leapt for the bedside phone. With it being on Gene's side, he managed to get there first, ripping the phone off its holder and slamming it to his ear desperately.

"Hello?" he barked, Alex huddled right up against his ear to hear what was being said.

"Wahey, DCI Gene Hunt. There's a voice I never thought I'd have the _pleasure _of hearing again."

Alex whimpered in panic, shooting backwards and scrambling towards her side of the bed as if she was trying to get away from the phone.

"Drake, you bastard!" Gene roared, grabbing Alex's hand and rubbing it soothingly. "What've yer done with Melody and Maxy? If you've hurt them –"

"Oh I haven't done anything, you fascist pig. Katherine's with them."

Gene's blood ran cold. "WHERE ARE YOU?" he hollered into the phone, causing Alex to yelp with fright. "WHERE IS THAT BITCH? WHAT 'AVE YER DONE WITH OUR CHILDREN?"

"Temper, _temper_, Mr Hunt," Jack said patronisingly, "that's not going to get you anywhere, is it? We're in control. I can see Alex hasn't been keeping _you _under control."

There was a pause as Jack cackled nastily and Gene shot a fearful look over at Alex as she was still shaking uncontrollably.

"Speaking of which, how is our _dear _Alex?" Jack sneered. "Could you put her on, Hunt, it's been _ages _since I've heard her gorgeous little voice…and since I've given her a good seeing to…"

Alex whimpered and if Jack had been in the room Gene knew he would have been beating him to a pulp right now.

"DON'T YOU _DARE _TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT!" Gene thundered. "YOU'RE _NEVER_ TOUCHING HER AGAIN!"

"I'll see about that," Jack spat maliciously, "anyway, _Gene_, I think the matter at hand is your kids."

Gene took a sharp intake of breath.

"I want you and Alex to meet myself and Katherine at that abandoned private school," Jack explained, the obvious location suddenly dawning on Gene, "and then we can discuss what you're willing to do to get your kids back. Oh, and Hunt…only you two. No other officers. No back-up. If you double-cross us, we won't think twice about putting bullets through their tiny little heads."

Gene swallowed. "Fine," he sneered, "just don't hurt them!"

Jack laughed. "One hour, Hunt. Be there. And tell Alex I'm thinking of her…about all the things I used to do to her…"

Gene slammed the phone down hard, his breathing ragged and furious.

"Gene?" Alex squeaked.

Gene turned to her, shuffling forwards and enveloping her in his arms. Kissing her head, he sighed.

"We 'ave ter meet them in one hour at the private school," Gene told her, "just us. No-one else. Or they'll…they'll…well, you know."

Alex nodded tearfully. "We have to go, Gene. They're our children."

"I know," Gene agreed, "I just…I don't want you anywhere near that bastard!"

Alex gulped. "He won't do anything…I don't want to see him either…but I have to…to get our children back…"

"I could go alone."

"No, Gene!" Alex gasped, pulling away. "The deal was us both going! We can't risk angering them! Maxy and Melody are at stake!"

"You didn't 'ear what he said about you!" Gene snapped protectively. "I can't let you walk into that sort of danger again!"

"Gene," Alex took Gene's face delicately in her hands, "you'll be there. I'm safe with you. But our children…they're not safe at the moment, Gene! We have to go."

Gene nodded, stroking her hand and placing his over hers. "You're right."

----

Gene and Alex were true to their word. They dressed quickly and made their way to the abandoned private school, fear and adrenalin pounding through their veins. Gene grasped Alex's hand protectively as they reached the door. Seeing Alex was visibly paling at the memories, Gene wrapped a strong arm around her.

Opening the door, Gene and Alex made their way up the stairs and spotted the light blasting out from under one of the doors. Gene was getting a frightful sense of deja-vu.

They pushed open the door, and there they were. Tied to two chairs back to back were Maxy and Melody, ropes painfully binding them and tears on their faces. There was no sign of Jack or Katherine, and Alex couldn't take it anymore.

"Melody! Maxy!" she shrieked, shrugging out of Gene's arms and running towards them madly.

"Mummy! Daddy!" they cried.

"ALEX! Wait, wait!" Gene panicked.

He came out of nowhere. Alex screamed before he was on her, grabbing her forcefully and pinning her arms to her side with one strong grasp. His other arm held a gun to her head.

"Let her go! Jack, you bastard!" Gene roared, stepping forwards cautiously.

Jack Drake laughed nastily into Alex's ear. Alex's eyes widened in fear and her breathing became staggered.

"Hello, Alex," Jack sneered, his tongue darting out to lick her neck grotesquely, "long time no see, my darling. I see you married this thug – and got busy!" he taunted, turning her so that she was facing her children.

"Mummy!" Melody cried.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Gene seethed as Jack whipped Alex back round to face him. "You hurt her and I'll kill you, I'll bloody kill you!"

"Surely not with a gun pressed ter yer precious wife's 'ead, Gene?"

Gene gasped at the voice, and then took a step backwards in shock as he saw who had emerged from the shadows.

"All right, Gene," Katherine snarled, "been a while, my love, ain't it?"

"Katherine," Gene growled, "you bitch! Moved on up in the prisons, 'ave we? So tell me, yer ruined anyone else's lives over the years or 'ave I been the only lucky bastard?"

Alex whimpered as Katherine walked over to the children and grabbed them by the hair threateningly and Jack began to trail the gun down to her breasts. Gene watched in horror as the three most important people in his life were abused.

"Stop it," Gene begged, surprising himself. Katherine raised an eyebrow. "Stop it," he repeated, "please. I'll do anything. Anything yer want."

"You get yer wife and kids back under two conditions, Gene, sweetheart," Katherine sneered at him, "the first is our freedom. You tell your policeman friends to back off and leave Jack and I alone. Yer don't, we kill your kids. Simple as."

Gene sweated. It wasn't right. It just wasn't right. But seeing the look on his children's faces was unbearable.

"Done," Gene spat, "just let 'em go…let Maxy and Melody go…and Alex…"

"That's the other part of the deal, Hunt," Jack piped up, now trailing his gun freely over Alex's body as she visibly recoiled, "I want her. _Alex_. I never did get my consensual shag."

Alex gasped and Gene's hands clenched angrily into fists. "Piss off!" he thundered. "She will _never _want you! And you are NOT touching her again! GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!"

Jack returned the gun to Alex's head. "Make your choice, Hunt," Jack growled, "we don't compromise. We want our freedom, and I want this little whore for a shag. We don't get that…"

Jack looked at Katherine and grinned maliciously as they nodded at each other. "Well, all three of them will die."


	11. Messages on the Television

"_Well, all three of them will die."_

It felt like Gene's mouth had been invaded with sawdust. Seeing Katherine hurt his children, their little faces stained with tears and hearing their whimpering cries was unbearable – but as was seeing Jack sexually assault his wife. He couldn't put her through that again.

"Yer know what," Gene growled, loading his gun threateningly, "I'm not quite feeling yer little arrangement there."

Katherine's malicious smile faltered. "What do yer mean?" she spat. "Yer get 'em all back for our freedom and Drake having his way. Or would you rather they died?"

"He is not touching Alex again!" Gene seethed determinedly. "And _you_, love, have three _seconds _to get yer hands off my kids or I'll shoot yer! No guilty consciences 'ere; you are _not _hurting Melody and Maxy!"

The atmosphere was frozen. All eyes were on Gene. Melody and Maxy had stopped whimpering, Katherine had let go of them, Alex had stopped squirming and Jack had stopped assaulting her. But then, Katherine broke the tension by pulling out her gun.

"Yer leave me no choice then," she sneered, making her move towards Maxy and Melody.

BANG.

There was a spine-chilling shot of a gun and a blood-curdling scream.

Maxy and Melody yelped as Katherine hit the floor with a thud, blood staining her top and her eyes wide in pain. Her gun clattered to the floor and then she was still.

Smoke surrounded Gene's gun as he lowered it angrily, swallowing as he looked at his dead ex-wife on the floor. She wouldn't be hurting anyone anymore.

Gene rushed forwards to his children, and hugged them dearly, planting brief kisses on their foreheads and quickly whispering for them to sit tight for just five more minutes whilst he dealt with Jack, but then –

"YOU BASTARD!"

The shrill and panicked scream of Jack Drake sliced through the air as he clutched Alex's harder, shaking in fear and shock.

"YOU KILLED HER!" Jack shrieked as Alex squeaked in pain.

"She was goin' ter kill my kids!" Gene roared. "And you'll get the same if yer don't let Alex go right now!"

"I don't think so," Jack spat, thrusting the gun harder against Alex's head, "your ex-wife was far enough away from your kids to shoot. Alex however…can you risk hitting her?"

"Gene, please!" Alex cried as Jack dug his fingers into her stomach hard.

Gene was paralysed. He had no idea what to do.

"I think you should watch this," Jack snarled evilly, "watch whilst I shag your wife…"

"NO!" Gene roared as Alex screamed. Still with the gun to her head, Jack pushed Alex onto one of the tables and clambered on top of her, pushing her skirt up to her waist and forcing her legs apart. Jack quickly sat up to undo his belt, removing the gun from Alex's head and giving Gene a clear shot.

Gene knew what he had to do. He was not witnessing this. He was not letting it happen again.

A second shot and gut-wrenching scream echoed throughout the room as Jack felt the bullet ripple through him. He toppled off Alex and onto the floor with a sickening thud, lifeless.

There was a moment of silence as Gene breathed deeply. It was over.

Then he was brought back to reality as a heart-wrenching sob erupted from Alex. Gene ran to her and gathered her in his arms, pulling her skirt down to its rightful position and clinging to her desperately.

It was only a matter of seconds before they both pulled away and ran to their children, untying them and soothing them and promising them that they were safe. That they would never be hurt again. Melody and Maxy clung to their parents, and the four of them were finally together again. United forever. Nothing would come between them.

----

It had been nearly two weeks since what had happened to the Hunt family. Maxy and Melody had been to some counselling to get over the trauma and they were now almost back to their chirpy old selves. However, Maxy now refused to play with guns and wanted to play ponies with his sister which Gene wasn't too pleased about. He was convinced Maxy would turn out gay, no matter how much Alex reminded him that he was only three years old and playing ponies after a trauma would certainly not influence his sexuality.

Gene and Alex were closer than ever after what had happened. The episode with Jack and Katherine had reminded them both just how much they loved each other and cared for each other. Gene's heroics back at the private school had shown Alex that her life was completely safe in Gene's hands, as was their children's.

But one evening when Gene was on his way home from CID and Melody and Maxy were in bed, Alex got the shock of her life as she flicked through programmes on the television.

Alex stifled a scream as she dropped the floor and crawled towards the television in shock.

"No, no, no, _no, no, NO_!" she whispered desperately.

Molly was in a small room. It looked like small private common room of a court. She was dressed in her school uniform and her hair tied up.

"Molls!" Alex gasped. "Molly, Molly, can you hear me?"

The door opened and a woman approached Molly, sitting down next to her.

"_I don't want to go with him,_" Molly's voice crackled through the television, "_he's never been there for me_."

"What?" Alex frowned, gripping the television in confusion.

"_Now Molly,_" said the woman, "_he won the court case. Your godfather doesn't have enough support for you, not with his age and health. As your next legal guardian, you have to go with him._"

"_But don't I have a say?_" Molly barked. "_I don't want my dad. I want my mum._"

"Dad?" Alex yelped. "What – no! No, no, NO!"

The screen flickered and cracked as the image of Molly and the woman faded. Then, Alex couldn't suppress her scream as she scrambled backwards in fear.

Jack Drake's face invaded the screen.

"_I've got our Molly, Alex,_" Jack snarled.

"NO!" Alex wailed. "Oh God, please no!"

"_I woke up from my coma_," Jack grinned maliciously, "_your brute of a husband brought me back. I'm back here. I'm in 2008. You may be safe from me, but your little girl isn't_."


	12. United

**A/N: I am SOOOOO sorry for the wait!!! Busy times!!! This is the penultimate chapter and I PROMISE the last chapter will be up a lot quicker than this one was (: love x**

"…_I'm in 2008. You may be safe from me, but your little girl isn't_."

Alex just didn't know what to do. Gene had arrived home that night to find Alex in floods of tears and all he could do was to hug her and be there for her because Alex couldn't tell him the truth. Not now. Not when everything was perfect and he was starting to think she wasn't a dippy fruitcake after all.

Alex lay awake well into the night just cuddled in Gene's arms. There was nothing she could do. Jack had Molly and now her daughter was facing the terror of that man.

The only way Alex saw possible to get Jack away from Molly was to die here, in 1987. But Alex couldn't do that. She couldn't leave her second daughter. She couldn't leave her son. She couldn't leave her husband. Her Gene.

Fresh tears poured down Alex's cheeks and onto Gene's bare chest, causing him to sit up, turn the light on and abruptly turn to face Alex.

"Bolly, sweetheart," Gene said tenderly, "what have I done? Whatever it is, I'm sorry. I love you, Bolls."

"Gene," Alex whispered, "you amazing, amazing man. You've done nothing wrong, love. Nothing. I love you. I just…I j-just miss h-h-her s-so much, Gene! My M-M-Molly!"

Gene held Alex as she cried, slightly confused by the sudden longing for her other daughter. Of course Alex missed her like any mother would…but it had been nearly six years since Alex arrived in his life and last saw her daughter, wherever she was.

"Y'know," Gene said quietly, "now her dad's dead, I'm sure whoever's stopping you seeing 'er will see sense. I'll help yer, sweetheart."

Alex hugged Gene harder. "I just wish it was that simple, Gene. I really, really do."

----

"I said you're not going."

"And I say I am. So there."

"Listen you little bitch, I'm your dad, I'm in charge, you do what I say and you ain't going out tonight! End of story!"

Molly slammed her knife and fork down angrily. She was sat opposite her dad, the man she had not seen in years, in a crummy restaurant in London before he took her over to America. She hated it. She hated him. She wanted her mum.

"If you're making me go with you until Mum wakes up then I'm going to my best friend's party!" Molly insisted. "I'm not waltzing off to _America _without saying goodbye!"

"Who's going?"

"What?"

"Who's going?"

"Like you'd recognise anyone, you don't even know my flipping middle name."

"I want names!"

Molly sighed dramatically. "Fine. Laura, Chloe, Georgia, Michael –"

"Michael?" Jack sneered. "_Michael_? That's why you want to go, I bet."

Molly was appalled. "Er no, he's Laura's boyfriend! That's the only reason he'll be there!"

Jack laughed evilly. "I bet. You're just a little slut like your mother."

Molly's eyes widened in anger. "Don't you DARE call my mum that!" she thundered, attracting attention to their table. "My mum is the BEST mum in the entire world, and you, _you_, you think you can sit there and call her names! You don't even know me and I'm your daughter! You're the _worst _dad in the entire _world_!"

"Outside!" Jack roared, grabbing Molly forcefully and marching her out of the restaurant with everyone staring in utter shock.

Jack pushed Molly out into the street with thunder in his eyes.

"Your mum doesn't want you, you bitch," Jack spat, "she won't come back for you."

"Yes she will!" Molly shrieked.

"She's nothing but a slutty…"

"Shut up!"

"…two-timing…"

"I said shut up!"

"…bitchy little _whore_!"

"SHUT UP ABOUT MY MUM!" Molly screamed, slapping furiously at Jack.

Fuming, Jack pushed the twelve-year-old backwards with all the force he could muster.

He didn't see the lorry speeding down the road.

He didn't see the fear in Molly's eyes as she fell into the road.

But he did hear the beeping of the lorry horns and the last screams that left Molly Drake's mouth.

----

"This is one o' the most outrageous tip-offs I've ever 'ad, Bolls!" Gene said furiously as he barged into the office of CID. "Get yer coat!"

"What?" Alex frowned in confusion. "What's happened?"

"There's been a police raid on one o' those posh boats again. Yer know, like the one you were undercover on back in '81?"

Alex snorted. How could she forget? "But I don't see how this makes the case so serious, Gene," she pointed out, sitting in her usual seat in the Quattro with DI Ray Carling and DS Danny Jamieson in the back.

"Child prostitution," Gene spat in disgust, visibly seething, "some young girl was found on the boat done up to the nines in a mini skirt to match yours, Bollyknickers. Only about twelve or thirteen. Being questioned now."

"My God, how awful," Alex gasped, "the poor thing. Is she okay?"

Gene shrugged as the Quattro screeched to a halt near the docks. There were policemen dotted about everywhere with people in handcuffs shouting angrily. He spotted the young girl who was talking to two female uniformed police officers.

"Come on," Gene muttered as they stormed out of the Quattro towards the young girl. Gene marched ahead, leaving Alex, Ray and Danny to catch up.

"You can leave 'er with us," Gene snapped at the two Police Constables, flashing his badge. The young girl glared up at Gene.

"So then, little lady," Gene sighed, pulling the coat someone had lent her tighter around her small frame, "you gonna tell us what's been goin' on over a biscuit or two?"

"I don't know what happened," the girl snapped, "and don't patronise me. I don't need biscuits to talk."

Gene raised his eyebrows.

"I just woke up here. I don't know where I am, why I'm dressed like this or who the hell everyone is," the girl reeled off.

Gene rolled his eyes. "God you sound like my wife," he chuckled, "yer sure you ain't related? Bolls! Bolls, hurry up, yer daft tart! This girl needs a woman's touch!"

"I do not!" the girl said indignantly. "I don't want to talk to detectives! All they ever care about is their work! They lost me my –"

"_Molly_?"

Alex had rejoined Gene's side and set eyes on the twelve-year-old girl in front of her. The girl's eyes widened in shock and her mouth dropped open. Alex brought her hands to her mouth and stifled an emotional scream. Tears were flowing down her cheeks before she could stop them.

"_MOLLY_!"

"_MUM_!"

And they were in each other's arms, hugging like they could never stop. Alex buried her head in Molly's hair as she pulled her daughter close, never wanting to let her go. Molly's arms were wrapped tightly around Alex's upper body, refusing to be parted, refusing to ever separate again.

It was the moment they had both waited for. They had waited so long. Both in different times, both in different places, but now they were here. United forever.

**A/N2: Hope you liked it! Last chapter to come soon, I promise! Thank you all for your support :D x**


	13. Family

_They had waited so long. Both in different times, both in different places, but now they were here. United forever._

1988 could not have been introduced in a better way. It had been nearly a year since Molly had arrived in the 80s with her mother, and what a year it had been.

Gene had dropped the case on child prostitution once they discovered who the young girl was and that she was not a mini hooker, and he couldn't believe that he was meeting the famous Molly at last. Seeing his wife absolutely burst with happiness was wonderful, and he made no hesitations in adjusting their small house to accommodate a twelve-year-old girl.

Molly and Gene took to each other instantly. Molly of course missed her friends, MSN, the fashions of her time and the music of her favourite bands, but after a long, serious talk with Alex she began to understand what had happened. Alex and Molly both agreed not to mention that they were from the future unless they really, really had to. They didn't want anything spoiling their life here.

Molly got on with her half-brother and half-sister brilliantly. She loved having a five and four-year-old to look after and play with, especially as Melody was as feisty as she was and Maxy was the cutest little thing. Molly enjoyed dressing Melody up and doing her hair and she secretly loved playing cars with Maxy, although she would never admit it to her new friends at her school in 1988.

Molly particularly liked Gene. Normally her mum's boyfriends were given the third degree and never got her approval, but there was something different about Gene. He didn't suck up and try to impress her but he didn't completely ignore her and act like she didn't exist either. In fact, one of her favourite moments with Gene was in the second week of living with her mum's new family…

"_Molly!" Alex yelled from the kitchen. "Can you set the table please?"_

_Molly groaned from where she was sat watching 80s TV with Gene. "Muuuuuum, I did it last night. Make Melody do it."_

"_Melody's five, Molly. I'm not having her handle knives. And I cooked last night, and the night before, but I'm still here…"_

_Molly looked at Gene for back-up and her rolled his eyes and mimed 'blah-blah-blah', using his hand to effect. Molly sniggered._

"_Better just do it or she'll go on for eternity," Gene winked._

"_Yeah," Molly giggled, "Mum? What have we got for dinner?"_

"_Stew and dumplings. It's Gene's favourite and we had fish and chips last night for you."_

_Molly pulled a disgusted face, outraged. "Yuck!" she protested._

"_Hey, you heard yer mum," Gene said sternly. Molly turned to glare at him, annoyed about being told off, but then Gene smirked. "It's my favourite, ain't it? I'll nick some when she's wiping snot off Maxy's face or somethin'."_

_Molly burst out laughing. "Thanks, Gene," she grinned._

They could not have been a better family unit. Molly loved her school in the 80s and found she was one of the brightest students, especially in Science due to the fact she had learnt much more complicated equations and methods twenty years in the future. Melody was in her first year at school and seemed to have inherited Gene's attitude.

It was February 1988 when Alex had to have a stern word with her daughter as Molly and Gene sniggered from the sofa and Maxy gawped in awe.

"Melody, how many times do I _have _to tell you?" Alex said in exasperation, "I _know _you don't like being in Blue Class because it's not the colour of Daddy's car, but you _can't _go into Red Class every morning. AND," Alex continued, shooting furious glares at Molly and Gene as tears of laughter ran down their cheeks, "you _cannot _say 'shut up you bastard' to your teacher!"

"Daddy says it!" Melody insisted indignantly.

Alex turned to Gene, fuming. "Would you care to discipline your daughter, Gene, or am I going to be the bad cop?"

Gene coughed and then got up off the sofa to kneel down at Melody's level. "Mummy's right," Gene said firmly, "that is very, _very _naughty, Mel, and –"

"Don't call her Mel; she'll think it's not serious –"

"Yes _thank you_, Alex," Gene tutted. He sighed. "Look Melody, you've been a very naughty girl at school for the past few months. You need to be like yer big sister Molly. She's an excellent girl, and gets lots of gold stars for when she's good."

"I don't get gold stars, that's for primary –"

"_You get gold stars, Molly_," Gene insisted, "_don't _you? When yer _good_."

"_Oh_," Molly realised, "yeah, Melody. Lots of them. They're great."

Alex smiled at the teamwork between Molly and Gene as they told Melody off. Melody nodded, staring at the floor.

"I got a gold star once," she revealed, "when I was the quickest in Numeracy."

"There we go!" Gene encouraged her. "That's my girl, 'ey. Brightest girl in the class."

Alex, Gene and Molly smiled at each other as Melody grinned smugly to herself.

"I'm going to be a good boy when I go to school," Maxy chirped, "_and _I'm going to be in Red Class."

Melody looked thunderous. "No! No, Mummy, Daddy, Maxy can't be in Red Class! _I _want to be in Red Class!"

Alex and Gene laughed lightly, intertwining their hands lovingly as Molly went to calm Melody down.

"I love you, Bolls," Gene smiled, kissing Alex on the lips gently. Molly saw and grimaced dramatically, deciding to take Melody and Maxy upstairs to get away from her mother kissing Gene.

"I love you too, Gene," Alex said softly, claiming Gene's lips with her own once more.

----

That night, Alex couldn't sleep. She was thrashing about in the bed feeling sick, the voices never leaving her mind.

"_We're losing her…we're losing her…"_

"_We'll give it one more go…or we'll have to turn it off…she's not fighting…"_

Alex's chest felt like it was going to explode. She jolted involuntarily.

"_She's not fighting…we're losing her…"_

Alex let out a scream as pain seared through her chest and her head pounded.

"Bolly? BOLLY! ALEX!"

"Gene…" Alex whimpered.

"_That's it…she's going…she's going…_"

"ALEX! ALEX!"

"Gene!"

"_It's over…she's gone…"_

Alex's eyes shot open as she gasped, the pain leaving her. Gene pulled her into his arms, soothing her and vowing to never let her go.

"Christ, Alex, are you okay? Bolly…Bolly, look at me, sweetheart…"

Alex stroked Gene's cheek lovingly. "I'm fine, Gene, I'm fine…it was just a nightmare…"

"Yer sure?"

"Yes. I'm fine, my love."

They settled back down in bed enveloped in each other's arms. Alex knew what had happened. She had died in 2008, just like Molly. Just like Jack Drake had died in 1987.

Alex smiled to herself, finally content.

Jack was bounded to the future. Alex and Molly were bound to the past with Gene, Melody and Maxy. They were safe.

Alex smiled up at Gene from resting on his chest and he bent down to kiss her lips tenderly.

"I love you, Alex," Gene promised, "forever."

"Oh Gene," Alex sighed in bliss, "I love you. So, so much my darling."

"MUM! GENE!"

Within an instant, Molly, Melody and Maxy had burst into the room.

"Mum, it's two in the morning right, and Melody and Maxy came through to my room moaning that they're having nightmares," Molly complained, clambering onto the bed with Gene and Alex and swiftly followed by her younger siblings, "why can't they wake you up?"

Gene and Alex laughed as they switched the bedside light on.

"Come on, you two," Gene smirked, "cuddle up. No monsters are gonna get yer when yer with the Gene Genie."

Melody and Maxy snuggled in between Gene and Alex triumphantly, hogging the bed and getting comfy.

"You too, Molls," Gene insisted.

"Come on, Molly, you're not too big for cuddles," Alex grinned, pulling her into the bed as well. Molly chuckled as the five of them squashed up together, hanging on for dear life.

"Night," Molly yawned, "and don't wake me up, you two."

"We won't," Melody promised.

"Not scared anymore," Maxy said happily.

"No, I meant Mum and Dad. Don't want them snogging and waking the whole neighbourhood up."

Gene was about to protest, but then he caught Alex's eye and his mouth opened slightly in comprehension.

It may have been a slip of the tongue, but the young girl had still said it. _Dad._

Alex beamed as she leant over her three darling children to interlink her fingers with Gene's, giving them a loving squeeze. Settling down to sleep, they all realised that this is where they belonged. Safe. Together.

All was well.

**A/N: Dun-dun-de-lun-dun-dun-duuuuuuuun!!! Another story finished :O thank you SO much for all your support and reviews. Hope you enjoyed the story :D lots of love from Roxannaaaax **


End file.
